Miles Morales
Miles Morales is a 13-year-old Brooklyn native and a Spider-Man unlike any we’ve ever seen before. He’s a bright teenager who likes hanging out with friends and being a kid. But what they don’t know is that Miles is also learning to embrace an entirely new and unexpected life as the all-new Spider-Man! With the help of some surprising new friends, Miles learns to unlock the hero inside himself. Personality His behavior as Spider-Man is shown to be more erratic compared to Peter Parker’s. Miles is also incredibly dedicated and somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. He was even shown to be emotionally attached to his Web shooters. Powers and Abilities * Venom Blasts: Unlike his counterpart, this Spider-Man can generate powerful stun attacks from his hands. * Camouflage: '''Miles can make him self mimic the background of any environment. * '''Arachnid Physiology: Miles Can mimic arachnids and gain their abilities. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. * Spider-Sense: Miles can sense and respond quickly to an incoming impact. * Slow Decent: Miles can fall at a much slower speed, much like a feather float downward as if they had a parachute, which is much useful for avoiding serious injury. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards himself but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). * Supernatural Strength: Miles can Lift More 80 Tons. * Supernatural Agility: Miles is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than most other super humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely more agile and able to combine them of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training. * Supernatural Balance: Miles possesses limitless balance capabilities, he’ll never fall over, can balance in any position and She never have to worry about disorientation, vertigo, nausea and so on. he can move easily on fast moving and violently shaking surfaces as well, no matter how quickly he may move. * Enhanced Durability: Miles has a level of durability high enough that he is unharmed by pistols, rifles or high level free falling. * Absolute Endurance: Miles is one of the few almighty examples of Absolute Condition. * Supernatural Leap: Miles can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. Miles can also use their own inertia to create a vortex around themselves that substitutes a physical body to propel themselves off of. * Absolute Reflexes: When using his spider sense, Miles possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. He can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. * Enhanced Regeneration: Miles can regenerate completely so long as they are not instantly killed by an attack * Enhanced Senses: Miles's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than their most species. * Supernatural Vision: Miles can see a target several kilometers away without optical aid. * Enhanced Speed: Miles is faster than average humans and can run up to 30 mph (48 kph) - 35 mph (56 kph) level and swim at 12-15 knots. With this sort of speed, he can catch-up to or outrun moving vehicles, are likely to always be first in running-races and have great reaction speed. * Inaudible Movement: Miles can move with complete and absolute silence, allowing them to move or stand without disturbing anything and sneak up on anyone. * Street Smarts: Growing up in the streets of New York, Miles developed wits to survive in the city. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Academy Category:Spiderverse